Marked
by PaopuSora
Summary: The book marked in Damien's eyes. Its about how Damien is marked and how his life in House of Night is for him. Might change the settings later on in the story.


A/N: Alright. I haven't wrote for a while so I might be a little rusty. And since I don't have word I might have some spelling mistakes. Anyways this is going to be like the book Marked except it's in Damien's point of view since I love him sooo much and I think it would be interesting to have a gay guy as a main character for a book for once.

Well I don't own ANY of the House Of Nights series or the characters. They all belong to P.C. and Kristin. On with the story and make sure you have a dictionary in handy xD!

* * *

Preposterous. Absurd. Impossible. I was marked. How did this happen you might say? Well it all started after school when I was confident in passing my geomerty test and life felt good. Well almost good. As I was walking to my locker ignoring all the graffiti and the homosexual comments on my locker. Yes I'm gay. I noticed something wasn't right. There was a being called a vampyre. I could tell from the saphire-blue crescent moon on his forehead and the additional tattooing of entwining knot work that framed his equally blue eyes. But what was worse was that he was a Tracker.

I stared at him not knowing what to do. Good thing no one was around. Then the vampyre started to speak and his ceremonial words slicked across the space between us, dangerous and seductive, like blood mixed with melted chocolate.

"Damien Maslin! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny waits you at the House of Night!"

I gasped as he lifted one long, white finger and pointed at me. All of a sudden my forehead exploded into pain. Once the bright splotches finally cleared from my eyes I looked around but the tracker had already left. As I sat up I started to cough. I had a detestable headache, and I rubbed the spot right between my eyebrows. It stung as if a wasp had bit me and radiated pain down around my eyes, all the way across my cheekbones. I felt like I might puke. I tried to blink hard to try and clear the pain from my head but it proved useless.

I grimaced at the pain in my head as I stood up. Sighing I opened my locker and took out my books and placed them in my backpack. Once I was I finished I coughed yet againg, this time a really wet, disgusting cough. I then closed my locker and locked it with my lock. As I turned I noticed there was a dork watching me. The dork saw my mark and made a squeaky little sound and scuttled down the hall to Mrs. Loris' room clutching a flat board to his bony chest. Guess the chest club had changed its meeting time to Mondays after school. Suddenly I felt a little hysterical bubble of laughter but it ended up sounding like a cough instead.

I started to wonder what my life of a vampyre would be. I the realized I only had two choices while becoming a vampyre. Choice Number 1: I turn into an adult vampyre but human's think I'm a monster in ther minds. Choice Number 2: My body rejects the change and I die. Forever.

Another bad side in becoming a vampyre was that I'd have to move into the House of Night, a private boarding school in Tulsa's Midtown, known by everyone as the Vampyre Finishing school, where I would spend the next four years going through bizarre and unnameable physical changes, as well as a total and permanent life shake-up. But that's only if the whole process didn't kill me.

Well it wasn't like anyone would notice my absentance. My parents would probably be happy since they don't totally agree with me being gay. Same goes with all my peers at school. I was a social outcast.

I rubbed my forehead and then messed with my hair until it semi-covered my forehead, and, with any luck, the mark that had appeared above them. Keeping my head ducked down, like I was fascinated with the scuff marks on the linoleum school floors. I hurried toward the door that led to the student parking lot.

But I stopped short of going outside. Through the side-by-side windows in the institutional-looking doors I could see a group of popular kids. It was mostly just a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders who were homophobic and thought that they were better than everyone else. But I coudn't go outside. I culdn't walk into the middle if all of them with this on my forehead plus the fact that I'm gay. I already knew too well what they'd do. I remember the last kid a Tracker had Chosen for the House of Night.

It happened at the beginning of the school year last year. The Tracker had come before school started and had targeted the kid as he was walking to his first hour. I didn't see the Tracker, but I did see the kid afterward, for just a second, after he dropped his books and ran out of the building, his new Mark glowing on his pale forehead and tears washing down his too white cheeks. It was such a shame since the kid was acctually good looking. But I would never forget how crowded the halls had been that morning, and how everyone had backed away from him like he had the plague as he rushed to escape out the front doors of the school.

Instead of heading outside I headed for the nearest restroom, which was thankfully, empty. There were five stalls-yes, I double-checked each for feet. On one wall were three sinks over which hung two huge-sized mirrors. Across from the sinks the opposite wall were four urinals.

I walked up to one of the huge mirrors and took a deep breath, and in one motion lifted my head and brushed back my hair. It was like staring into the face pf a familiar stranger. You know, that person you see in a crowd and swear you know, but you really don't? Now he was me-the familiar stranger.

He had my eyes. They were the same chocolate brown, but my eyes had never been that big and round. Or had they? He had my hair-short and curly dark brown hair. The stranger had my zit free face had never been that pale before...or had it? In the middle of my forehead was the dark blue outline of the cresent moon.

From this day on my life would never be the same. My new life was about to start.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Many more await and I'm sorry it's so stort. I'll try extending it more next time.

Review lovies3


End file.
